


A Silent Plea

by hexterah



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Dark Nest Trilogy - Troy Denning
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexterah/pseuds/hexterah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small glance at the early morning after the night Jacen stayed at the Fountain Palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silent Plea

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a super short one-word prompt challenge - the word was light. Add this to the long list of fics I have that have to do with the night Jacen stayed on Hapes! ;) (I CAN'T HELP IT i fangirled bad, you guys) Also, this previously had a different title but I like this one better. I think.
> 
> Written: 12/05/2005

This was only the second time in the history of her reign as Queen Mother that Tenel Ka had slept in the oversized bed of the royal chambers. The first time had been her first night as Hapan ruler, in which she deemed the bed too _rich_ and pulled a cot up to her quarters.

The second time was now. And it was because she wasn't alone.

She woke up on her right side, facing the windows that made up one wall of her chambers. The moons were low, which made it fairly easy to tell that it was just before dawn. The dim beams they cast fell over the cushy pillows and silk sheets and calmed her, and she stifled a yawn as her eyes ran across the strands of light.

Turning over as carefully as possible, she refrained from disturbing the man sleeping beside her. He was a hero, a wanderer. He was a lover. The moons bathed his form, faintly shimmering against the silk that was pulled up to his chest. His slightly tan skin looked pale in the cold light, but as haunting as the glow seemed, his features were defined -- and they still possessed that soft edge to them.

Tenel Ka shifted her bare form under the sheets and slipped her hand out, reaching up to his face where the backs of her fingers slid gently over his jawline.

It was only mere moments later when an almost non-existent gasp escaped her lips as he entwined his fingers with hers, his eyes still closed.

And wordlessly, he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and tucking her head under his chin. That was when he opened his eyes, which instantly locked on the moons hanging in the predawn sky.

Jacen Solo begged those moons not to go down.


End file.
